Melodic Rescue
by catilena1890
Summary: On a night that finds Dawn in great danger, there is only one person who can help her. NOT LyreShipping AKA DawnXNando.


And here is another Nando-centric! This time I picked Dawn to be his co-star. However i wanna remind you this is NOT a romance, it is NOT HarmonyShipping, it's just a friendship fix.

Yadda yadda, I don't own this stuff, blah.

**(insert border here)**

It has been three weeks since Nando left the Lily of The Valley Conference. Yes, he lost in the first rounds, but he was far from bitter about it. After he bade his friends goodbye, he decided to spend some quality time with his pokemon to comfort them. After all, they had lost the Sinnoh League AND the Grand Festival. Two major tournaments in a row and they did not even get past the starting matches of the pokemon league. He had spent all of his time in that three weeks relaxing with his pokemon, assuring them of how proud he was of them. During this time, he seemed confused as to where to go next. His Sinnoh Journey was over for now, and he did not know where his friends would be traveling next. The bard did not dwell on this fact, however, and decided to let nature take its course and guide him.

And so here he was now, three weeks later, sleeping under the stars with his beloved Roserade curled up on his chest, and he couldn't be more content. Nando yawned as he dug the back of his head further into his soft, fluffy Altaria, who volunteered to be his pillow tonight. Looking around, the bard smiled as he watched his scattered pokemon kick gently in their sleep. Nando planned to join them in their slumber as his eyes grew heavy, eventually closing. Stretching his arms out and cracking his eyes open once more, Nando looked at the sleeping Roserade on his chest, smiling and carefully placing a hand on her to hold her close to him. Cracking a smile, Nando allowed his eyes to close, preparing to allow himself into the world of dreams.

"Gwaaaaaaaaa!"

A sudden scream tore through the air of the forest, prompting Nando to shoot upwards, knocking his poor sleeping Roserade off of her perch. She tumbled to the ground and looked up at Nando, grumbling unhappily at being disturbed. However the look on his face silenced her, as she saw his brows furrow. Another scream tore through the trees, and Nando quickly stood up, looking at Roserade. She nodded and raised her bouquets, following him into the forest. She kept at his heels, ever vigilant for any unexpected dangers that might present themselves to her and her dear trainer. Another scream tore through the air, and Nando began to increase his speed. Roserade struggled to keep up with her longer-legged trainer, and she decided to better save her energy for any fighting that might have to take place. She leapt up and grabbed onto Nando`s leg, climbing up and clinging to his shoulder with her rosevines. Breaking through the trees, Nando stopped and saw two forms wrestling each other against a small tree. Gritting his teeth, Nando braced himself as Roserade pushed off of him, leaping forward.

"Please Roserade, Magical Leaf!" He called. Roserade cried out as she launched the multi-colored leaves at the forms, causing the larger form on top to yelp in pain. It released its prey and ran off into the trees, carrying a pack with it. Nando frowned as he carefully approached the small creature, his Roserade way ahead of him. She gasped as she scented the creature, recognizing who it was immediately and reaching out with her bouquets. Nando soon joined her and placed a hand on the creature, causing it to thrash violently.

"DON`T HURT ME PLEASE!" It screamed. Nando's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, and he took the owner into his arms, holding tightly as they thrashed and bit his arms in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Dawn! Dawn it's me! Nando! Please calm down, it will be alright, I am here. Shhh." He cooed, trying to comfort her. Dawn sniffled as she clung to him, finally recognizing him. She cried hard on him, her sobs ripping his heart with each emittance. Nando continued to try and console her, pulling her into his lap and laying his head on top of her own. They sat together for what seemed like a long time, but the sobs soon stopped, and Dawn hiccuped, hugging her friend tightly.

Nando smiled softly as he stood up, taking Dawn into his arms and together the trio made their way back to Nando`s camp. He looked at Roserade and nodded as the flower made her way to the rest of Nando`s pokemon, waking them up one by one while Nando set Dawn down on his sleeping bag. He detached her arms from around him and pushed her down, making her press her head against a sleepy and worried Altaria, who fluffed its wings under Dawn`s head. Nando undid the corset holding his cape in place and he draped it over Dawn, gripping her hand tightly when her arm shot up to ensnare his hand. He stayed silent, allowing Dawn to gather her thoughts together and get her emotions under control with no distractions, though he figured she would probably welcome it. Squeezing her hand again, Nando let go of Dawn and reached for his pack, pulling it to him and reaching inside for his harp. He strummed a quiet melody in an attempt to soothe his frightened friend, and Dawn allowed herself to relax and lose herself in the song, if only just slightly.

When the song ended. Nando leaned forward to check on Dawn, seeing her look upwards morbidly.

"He took my pokemon. H-he hurt Piplup, and then he stole my bag with all my pokeballs in it." She whined, her eyes glistening. Nando closed his eyes as he stood up, striding over to his pokemon and looking them over before making a decision.

"Lopunny, Altaria and Sunflora, you three stay here and look after Dawn. We`ll be back." He commanded. Dawn looked at the bard curiously as the named pokemon made their way over to her, Lopunny encircling Dawn in her fluffy arms in a show of comfort.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked. Nando gave her a charming smile as he picked up his Roserade, making his way into the forest.

"I will find and retrieve your pokemon for you. Do not worry, I shall return soon." He promised as he and his pokemon went further into the forest, leaving a worried yet touched Dawn behind.

Using the senses of his pokemon to their full extent, it did not take long for Nando to locate the thief who had attempted to commit the worst of crimes on one of his precious friends. Ordinarily, Nando was not a very vengeful person, but even he couldn`t forgive some things, and he drew the line at rape and pokemon theft. It took quite a bit to make the calm and collect bard lose his temper, and he was incredibly angry. So when he found the man who had attacked Dawn, he clenched his hand tightly and tapped his Armaldo and Kricketune, sending them to the sides so they would surround the offender. Roserade held onto Nando as he stalked forward, and prepared to leap to his defense if anything went wrong. He waited until he heard the telltale yelp of his opponent before leaping out and wrapping an arm around his neck, lifting the coward up off the ground slightly, holding him by his neck. Roserade went into action, quickly adding her rosevines to the mans neck above Nando`s arm, prepared to unleash her poison point ability in case something went wrong. Nando inched his mouth close to the choking mans ear and spoke very softly as his bug pokemon approached, also prepared to defend their trainer in case something went wrong.

"You took some things that do not belong to you. You took the sense of security and pokemon away from a dear friend of mine. I spare you only because you failed in an apparent attempt to take her innocence. I will release you on two conditions. You will return the stolen pokemon to me, and you will never approach another person in such a horrid manner ever again. Is this acceptable?" He asked, only half-sincere in his politeness. The man, still choking, nodded weakly as best as he could and pointed to a bag not too far away, a few pokeballs placed a couple inches from it.

"T-There gall dere." He garbled. Armaldo crept to the bag and pushed the loose pokebals back in, picking it up and sticking its head through the sash.

"Armaldo!" _Got them!_ It cried. Nando nodded as he and Roserade simultaneously released their prisoner and threw him back, sending a sharp glare his way.

"If I see you again, our encounter will not be pleasant. Kricketune, make sure he cannot follow." He commanded. Kricketune crooned and brought its scythes forward. It began its signature move, the melodious Sing attack. Nando watched as the soundwaves flowed from the pokemons limbs and surrounded the enemy, slowly lulling him into a deep sleep.

Satisfied that the man would not follow, Nando and his pokemon left the area, returning to their campsite, finding Dawn fast asleep in the arms of his Lopunny. Nando smiled as he carefully approached her, kneeling by her side and rubbing her arm softly. Armaldo walked up to his trainer and removed the strap from around his neck, stretching his stumpy arms out with the bag in his claws.

"Armaldo." _Nando, here._ He whispered. Nando nodded gratefully at the fossil pokemon, taking the bag from it and reaching inside. He pulled out a worn-looking pokeball and guessed it was the one that he wanted, pushing the button to release the creature inside. Sure enough, a tiny blue penguin came out of a beam of light, blinking a few times.

"Lup?" _Dawn? _It cried. Seeing Dawn asleep and Nando above her, Piplup looked curiously at the bard, tilting its head in confusion. Nando smiled and gave a small nod to it, and Piplup gasped and ran to it`s trainer, snuggling into Dawn`s arms and quickly falling asleep. Nando blinked and looked at his Roserade, smiling at it.

"The reunion can wait. It is late. I think we should rest as well." he said. Roserade nodded and crawled forward, tumbling over his chest. Nando caught her as he scooted back until his back rested against a tree trunk. He hugged Roserade tightly as exhaustion finally hit him, his eyes closing for a well-deserved rest.

He stayed sleeping for a few hours until he suddenly felt something press against him. Opening his eyes slowly, Nando saw Dawn clutching him tightly and burying her face into his collarbone. He smiled as he untangled an arm from between her and Roserade, draping it around Dawn. He hugged her as tightly as he could with one arm and sleep deprivation, and he nudged her head with his.

"I am glad you are safe, truly I am, but I am very tired. Let us go back to sleep if that is ok." He told her. Dawn chuckled and looked up at him, hugging him tighter before letting go.

"I`m sorry, I am just so glad, I can`t believe you did this for me! Thanks so much Nando!" She told him. Nando smiled and yawned, adjusting his shoulders a bit.

"It is what friends do. Now, I would like to go back to sleep. Are you going to be alright?" He asked. Dawn nodded as she looked over to where she was resting, then back to Nando. She frowned, which made Nando`s brow furrow in concern, and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stand while awkwardly holding his Roserade. She dragged him over to the sleeping pad and pulling them down with her. Nando gasped as she forced him to lay down on his back, letting go of him to pick up her sleeping Piplup. She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned, curling into him.

"At least get some proper sleep. You`ll get stiff and sore by sleeping while sitting up like that." She chirped. Nando chuckled and pulled his arm up, snaking it under her neck and cradling her head. He smiled as he closed his eyes, clutching Dawn and Roserade tightly.

"Thank you. Goodnight Dawn." He whispered, fading into sleep once more. Dawn smiled and rubbed her head into his shoulder.

"Goodnight Nando." She replied, falling asleep herself in the embrace of one of her dearest friends and embracing her best friend.

**(Insert border here)**

I rather like how this turned out. It's soft and fluffy. I got another request to do but I`m not sure how to go about it. Until I figure it out I`ll see what else my little mind can put out 8D

R&R

Kitty


End file.
